


Trapped

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The Enterprise inadvertently enters a void in space and makes two disturbing discoveries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  


* * *

ONE

Jonathon Archer sat in his ready room finishing up a report for Star Fleet Command. He had finally been able to get his paperwork caught up. Their next assignment was a simple survey of an asteroid belt that had shown signs of possessing dilithium crystals. That mission would produce a simple report that he could file quickly and still be caught up on his paperwork.

Porthos lay on the floor with his head on his paws. For a change, he wasn't begging for some cheese. Archer decided that the last bout of indigestion he had after eating some cheese might have put him off it for a bit.

Just as Archer put the finishing touches on his report, the Enterprise suddenly lurched forward. Archer was able to keep from being thrown from his chair, but Porthos slid across the floor and into the opposing bulkhead. He appeared dazed but unhurt. Archer was reaching for his intercom button when T'Pol's voice came over the intercom.

"Captain to the bridge," said T'Pol.

"On my way," responded Archer.

He scratched Porthos behind the ears and made sure he was okay. His best friend looked up at him and Archer decided he wasn't hurt. He left his ready room and headed for the bridge.

As he entered the bridge, he glanced at the view screen. It was completely blank. He found that a bit odd since they were currently cruising at warp three.

"Travis," said Archer, "did you turn off the view screen for some reason?"

"No, sir," said Travis.

"It is why I called you to the bridge, sir," interjected T'Pol. "We were on course for the asteroid field when we suddenly dropped from warp."

"Was that the lurch I felt?" asked Archer.

"Yes, sir," said T'Pol. "At almost the same instant, the view screen went blank. I've run a diagnostic and it is performing at optimal efficiency."

"So what happened?" asked Archer.

"Unknown at this time," said T'Pol. "Mr. Reed is currently analyzing the sensor readings just prior to the incident. He should have an analysis momentarily."

Archer walked over to Malcolm's station. As he did, he glanced at the screen again. It was eerie. He wasn't used to not seeing the stars on the view screen.

"What do you have, Malcolm?" asked Archer.

"I'm not sure," said Malcolm. "We seemed to have crossed some kind of thresh hold, but I'll be damned if I can figure out what kind. Pardon my language, sir."

"Not a problem, Malcolm," said Archer smiling. "Any guesses what kind of thresh hold it might have been?"

"Well," said Malcolm, "It seems to be something like a wormhole, sir. Only there weren't any gravimetric readings, so it couldn't be a wormhole."

"Confirmed," said T'Pol. "If it is a wormhole, it is unlike any on record."

"Thank you, Sub-Commander," said Archer. "Malcolm, keep analyzing those readings. Travis, are we still moving? I can't tell from the view screen."

"Yes, sir," said Travis. "When we dropped from warp, I immediately went to impulse drive. We're currently moving at one-half impulse."

"All stop," ordered Archer. "I want a full sensor scan of the area. Let's see if we can find out where we are and what's out there."

"Long range sensors are inoperable," said T'Pol. "Short range sensors are functioning to a range of twenty thousand kilometers."

"Understood, Sub-Commander," said Archer. "Hoshi, what about the sub-space

radio?"

"The signals are just being reflected back into this void," said Hoshi.

"Okay," said Archer. "Keep trying anyway."

The Enterprise sat in the void scanning the area around it. Malcolm's analysis of the sensor scans hadn't revealed very much useful information. In addition, their sensor scans of the void had revealed even less information.

"Well," said Archer, finally, "we can't just sit here. Travis, steady as she goes. One quarter impulse."

"Aye sir," said Travis.

There wasn't any noticeable difference in the Enterprise. The blank screen didn't reflect any movement. Only Travis's instruments indicated they were moving. After several minutes, Archer ordered the ship to full stop.

"Okay," said Archer. "This isn't getting us anywhere. T'Pol, prepare a probe. We'll use it as a point of reference. Travis, once we drop the probe, continue on at full impulse for five minutes."

"Aye, sir," said Travis.

T'Pol announced that the probe had been launched. Travis engaged the engines and the Enterprise began to move away from the probe. The steady "ping, ping, ping" of the probe resounded over the bridge speakers. Less than three minutes later, T'Pol looked up from her console.

"Captain, we are approaching an object directly ahead," she said.

"Okay," said Archer. "Can you identify it?"

"No, sir," said T'Pol. "The readings are conflicting. It is emanating a specific frequency of radiation which I am unfamiliar with."

"Sir," said Malcolm, "whatever it is, it's gravimetric sheer is enormous. According to these readings, it's registering something on the order of over one hundred times that of our sun. But it's mass is only about the same as a shuttle pod. Whatever it is, it's extremely dense."

"All stop," ordered Archer. "Where is it? I don't see it."

"It's about ten thousand kilometers off our port bow," said T'Pol.

"Putting it on the view screen, sir," said Travis.

"Travis," said Archer, "am I getting that predictable?"

"To borrow a phrase from our science officer, sir," said Travis, smiling, "it just seemed logical."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow.

The scene on the view screen changed and the bridge crew saw a small asteroid sitting in the void. It looked unremarkable to everyone. As if it was any other piece of rock among the myriad millions that floated through interstellar space.

"What do sensors say," asked Archer.

"Inconclusive," said T'Pol. "Other than it's size, mass, and gravimetric radiation, we are unable to get any intelligent readings."

"That's odd," said Archer. "Well, our first priority is to find a way out of this void. Once we do that, we might be able to come back and study this thing. Travis, continue on our original heading."

"Aye, sir," said Travis.

Several seconds later, T'Pol announced that they were approaching another object.

"Another space rock?" asked Archer.

"Negative, sir," said T'Pol, looking up at Archer. "It is the probe, sir."

"Confirmed," said Travis. "It's the same probe we just dropped."

"Travis, did you alter course?" asked Archer.

"No, sir," said Travis. "We've been moving in a straight line. I can't explain it, sir. That probe shouldn't be in front of us. We were moving away from it."

"It would appear," said T'Pol, "that whatever this area is, it is circular in nature. I am unaware of any such phenomenon being reported by any known race."

"I see," said Archer. "Which means, we have no way of knowing how to get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Travis," said Archer. "Set a course ninety degrees to starboard; perpendicular to our original course. Engage at full impulse. Let's see if this thing is as wide as it is long."

The Enterprise turned to starboard and began moving at full impulse. It moved for just over three minutes when T'Pol announced they were approaching an object directly ahead. Archer rubbed his eyes. If they were approaching the probe, that would make this void as wide as it was long. Making it more spherical than circular.

"Captain," said T'Pol. "The object ahead is not the probe. It appears to be a ship, sir."

Archer looked at the view screen and saw a ship in the distance. It hung motionless in space as the Enterprise moved steadily toward it.

"A ship?" asked Archer, perking up. "There's someone else in here?"

"Was," corrected T'Pol. "I am reading only minimal energy output. Not even enough to sustain life support. If there is anyone on board that ship, they are most certainly not alive."

"All stop," ordered Archer. "Any identification on the ship?"

"I'm running the configuration through our database right now, sir," said Malcolm. "I should have something in a second. It looks familiar. I know I've seen a ship like that once before but I can't remember where."

"Probably in a museum," said Travis. "I recognize it. It's an old style cargo ship. The kind they used to use to transport cargo to colonies. I remember reading about them when I was a kid. That ship is about thirty years old."

"Twenty seven, to be exact," said Malcolm. "I have an identification on it, sir. It's a class three cargo freighter. They were taken out of commission about twenty five years ago."

"So that ship has been in here for that long?" asked Archer.

"Perhaps," said T'Pol. "There are a few of them still in commission. They are used mostly by private shipping companies. Their maximum speed is warp one point three."

"Pretty fast in their day," said Travis.

"What about a registry beacon?" asked Archer.

"We are not detecting a beacon," said T'Pol. "I would assume that it ceased to function some time ago."

"Most ships have their name on the hull," suggested Malcolm. "It doesn't look as if it's been damaged. Maybe we can find out what ship it is that way."

"Good idea," said Archer. "Travis, move us around to the front of the ship. Let's see if we can find out what ship this is."

Travis moved the Enterprise around to the front of the freighter. Archer noted that the ship looked inelegant. It looked very similar to the old style shuttles that the Earth had used late in the twentieth century. It was considerably larger, of course. And it had the now familiar nacelles for the warp drive, of course.

The Enterprise moved around until it was directly in front of the freighter. There wasn't a mark on the ship. If not for this void, it could be sitting silently in space waiting to dock with a ship or deliver it's cargo. As Archer watched the view screen, the name became clearly visible on the hull.

"E.C.S. Botan," read Travis. "Well, she's definitely an Earth cargo ship."

"Correct," said T'Pol, looking at her console. "Ship's database says that she disappeared en route to the Dimaron system approximately twenty four years ago. No sign of the ship was ever found."

"Dimaron?" questioned Malcolm. "That's over twenty light years from where we were. How do you suppose it got all the way out here? No Earth ship had ever traveled this far out back then. And a cargo freighter would have used the standard cargo routes."

"One way to find out," said Archer. "Travis, bring us along side her. T'Pol, call Trip and have him prep a shuttle pod. We should be able to get some answers from the captain's logs. I'm assuming they entered this void the same way we did. However that was."

"Sir," said Travis, "request permission to be on the away team."

"I was thinking of you, Mr. Mayweather," said Archer, slapping his helmsman on the back. "You probably know more about that ship than any of us."

"Yes, sir," said Travis, smiling.

"I'll want Trip there, too," said Archer. "He can make a structural analysis of the ship and see what kind of condition it's in. Hoshi, it looks like this time you won't be needed. I doubt we'll have need of a translator on another Earth ship."

"What about security, sir?" asked Malcolm.

"I don't think so," said Archer. "Not this time. It should be relatively safe over there."

"Captain," said T'Pol, "I would also suggest you take a computer expert with you. The technology of that time period was considerably inferior to that in use today. It may be useful to have someone who is knowledgeable in such antiquated matters."

"Good idea," said Archer. "Got anyone in mind?"

"Ensign Marjorie Terrell has an advanced degree in computer science," said T'Pol. "Her knowledge should be sufficient."

"Have her report to the shuttle bay," said Archer. "T'Pol, the bridge is yours."

T'Pol moved from the science station to the command chair as Archer headed for the turbolift. Fifteen minutes later, the shuttle pod containing the away team left the Enterprise. Because of the lack of environment on the Botan, the team was wearing environmental suits.

The Botan appeared more like a tomb than a ship. No lights were working so the team had to use their personal lights. The docking bay was empty. Trip headed directly for engineering, Travis in tow, to check the status of the engines. Archer and Ensign Terrell headed for the bridge.

As Archer entered the bridge, he was struck by it's emptiness. On board the Enterprise, someone was always on the bridge. This bridge was totally deserted. Apparently, the crew had decided to spend their final hours some place else.

"Terrell," said Archer, "check out the computer system. See if you can get it online."

"Aye, sir," said the ensign.

"I'm going to check the captain's ready room," said Archer. "He might have kept a handwritten log. Some of the freighter captains did that back then. The long trips left them plenty of time on their hands."

Archer entered the ready room. It was a mess. It looked as if a tornado had ripped through the room, scattering the contents in a haphazard manner. He cautiously picked his way through the items, but found nothing that looked remotely like a captain's log.

"Tucker to Archer," came Trip's voice over Archer's communicator.

"Archer here," responded Archer.

"Sir," said Trip, "the engines seem to be intact. I can't find any damage to them. But the dilithium crystals are totally drained. It doesn't make any sense, since they couldn't use their warp drive in here. The impulse drive is still intact. And I think a couple of the batteries are still partially charged. Give me a few minutes and I should have minimal power online."

"Fine, Trip," said Archer. "Give the computer system top priority. With our biosuits, we don't necessarily need life support. But I want to download the ship's logs to take back to the Enterprise for analysis."

"Roger, sir," said Trip. "It should take about five minutes or so."

"Understood," said Archer.

Archer moved out of the ready room onto the bridge, apprehensive about just what the captain's logs would reveal to them. With any luck, they would provide them with some information on this void that would allow them to find a way out. If they didn't, he wasn't so sure of their chances.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Archer walked into the computer lab of the Enterprise. Ensign Terrell had informed him that the computer logs were corrupted. She was reasonably sure she could reconstruct most of them, but she needed the enterprise's computers to do it.

Trip had gone back to the Botan to see about getting the engines working. After an estimated twenty four years in this void, lack of use had left them in disrepair. Trip said it wouldn't take much to get them working. And he had taken some spare dilithium crystals to power the warp core.

Dr. Phlox and three crewmen were performing a deck by deck search of the Botan in an attempt to locate the bodies of the crew. All of the escape pods were intact so it was pretty clear they hadn't left the ship. But the size of the ship would make any search long and tedious.

"How's it coming, Terrell?" asked Archer, walking into the lab.

"Pretty good, sir," said Terrell. "I've been able to reconstruct about eighty percent of the data. I'm working on the file allocation tables right now. In a few minutes, you should be able to access the logs. There was some scientific data included in the logs. I've transferred that information to Sub-Commander T'Pol for analysis."

"Great," said Archer. "You've done an excellent job."

"Thank you, sir," said Terrell. "I appreciate your confidence in me."

"It's well placed," said Archer. "Your work on these files is proof of that. Iâ€™m glad you are on the Enterprise. I don't think even T'Pol could have done as good a job as you have."

"All done, sir," announced Terrell. "I can transfer this to your ready room, if you'd like."

"No," said Archer. "Let's have a look at it. I'll probably inform the crew anyway. Let's see the captain's last couple of logs. Start with when they first entered this void and list any logs that are related to it."

Terrell located the proper files and activated the first one. A man about sixty years of age appeared on her monitor. He was wearing the uniform of a captain in the Earth Cargo Shipping Command. He appeared to be concerned, but not worried.

"We've entered some sort of void," reported the captain. "I'm not sure what happened. We were traveling at warp one on our way to the Dimaron system when we suddenly dropped from warp. This void appears completely empty. I plan to examine its perimeter to find a way out."

The log ended and the next one started.

"It's strange. This void appears to be about five hundred thousand kilometers in diameter. There's nothing here. No planets, no stars, not even stellar debris. We have located a small asteroid of incredible density, but sensors can't seem to make any more sense of it. There also appears to be no exit. This is impossible. If there's a way in, there has to be a way out."

Again the log ended, then the next one started.

"We've been trapped in this void for nearly two weeks now. My chief engineer tells me that the dilithium crystals are beginning to degrade. He's not sure why, but he thinks the asteroid in this void has something to do with it. We have no further information on that asteroid. I'm going to try and get a piece of it for analysis."

The log ended and the next one began. This time, he appeared harried and worried. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair hadn't been combed. He appeared to be extremely nervous.

"We're having system failures all over the ship. They started just after we brought a piece of that asteroid aboard. It's taken my first officer almost two weeks to get the computer system back on line so I can continue recording my logs. My second officer is analyzing the piece we brought onboard. So far, the readings don't make any sense. I'm beginning to think that the asteroid is really . . .."

The log entry ended abruptly. Terrell told Archer that the rest of that log entry was too degraded to recover. In addition, the next log had the beginning part degraded, so there was no way to determine when it was made. The captain's visage appeared on the monitor again.

" . . . battery power, and most of them have been completely drained. My chief engineer estimates we have between twelve and . . . hours left before our power reserves . . . completely gone. I'm not sure what to do next. I know we aren't going to get out of this place. All I can do is add the information we've gathered on this place to my logs and hope that if someone else gets trapped in here that it will be of some use.

"My crew has performed exemplary in this matter. They have all performed well beyond my wildest expectations. Whomever is reading these logs, if you should make it out of here, please convey my highest regards for my crew to the Cargo Command. I've included a message from each of my crew to their families. Please make sure that they are delivered."

The monitor went blank.

"That's it, Captain," said Terrell. "There are some other logs by the captain of the cargo ship. And I'm reading entries by fourteen separate people included in the logs. That would be consistent with the normal complement of a cargo ship of that era."

"You mean," said Archer, "that each of the fourteen crewmen of the cargo ship included a message of their own. You're beginning to sound more like T'Pol."

"Yes, sir," said Terrell. "That's what I meant. I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Relax, Marjorie," said Archer, smiling. "It was just a joke. I want you to go through each of these logs and files. See if there's anything at all that makes reference to this void or any ideas what it is or how to get out. I don't care how insignificant it seems or how remote is appears. Let me know what you find."

"Yes, sir," said Terrell. "I'll get started on it right away."

Archer left the lab and went to the bridge. So far they hadn't discovered anything that would help them. He was hoping that T'Pol's analysis of the scientific information from the Botan would provide some help. Back on the bridge, Hoshi informed Archer that Trip was hailing them. When Trip appeared on the view screen, he wasn't wearing his biosuit.

"Looks like you got life support working," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Trip. "The engines are still in good shape, even considering their disuse. The warp engines still work, but they can't form a stable warp field, just like the Enterprise. As best I can tell, the ship just ran out of power. She's still serviceable, considering her age."

"What about the doctor?" asked Archer. "Has he found anything yet?"

"Yes, sir, and it ain't pretty," said Trip. "He found the entire crew in one of the cargo bays. Apparently they all died from self inflicted poison."

"Self inflicted?" questioned Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Trip. "We figure that when they knew that their total power loss was imminent, they decided to end it quickly instead of suffocating or freezing to death. The doc says the poison they used was very quick and painless. They died peacefully."

"I see," said Archer. "Have you had a chance to inventory the ship's cargo yet?"

"Not yet, sir," said Trip. "But we did find a probe in one of the launch bays. I think it was set to scan on a very low setting of the scan spectrum. It appears to have been set to scan that asteroid out there, but according to the records, the crew didn't have a

chance to analyze the information before they died."

"Great," said Archer. "Download the information and transmit it to T'Pol to be analyzed. Are you in any danger on that ship?"

"None at all, sir," said Trip. "When we find a way out of this place, we could even take the ship with us."

"Understood," said Archer. "Keep me apprised, Commander."

"Will do, sir," said Trip.

Archer waited impatiently as Trip transmitted the data to T'Pol for analysis. Even though the cargo captain had said there was no way out of the void, he believed as that captain did. There was a way into the void. There had to be a way out.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Four hours later, the senior staff was in the situation room. All appropriate sensor readings had been analyzed and T'Pol had informed the captain that they had learned some things. Archer had gathered the staff to update everyone at the same time.

"Apparently," said T'Pol, "this void is a pocket in sub-space. What might be called a bubble that boarders normal space and sub-space. It could account for how the Botan and the Enterprise entered the same region twenty light years apart."

"How?" asked Archer.

"Well, sir," interjected Trip, "sub-space isn't like normal space. It's more compressed; more compact. Think of it like a planet. The core is relatively small when compared to the surface. But two points on the surface could be several hundred miles apart, but the point where they touch the core could be only a few miles or even a few feet apart."

"Okay," said Archer. "That explains where we are. How did we get here?"

"There appears to be a small break in the normal time-space continuum," said T'Pol. "This break randomly moves through this void, opening onto a variety of locations in normal space. Normally, this opening is open for only a few nano seconds in normal space, then moves to a different location.

"I believe we entered the opening because we were traveling at warp speed. Under impulse speed, the opening would have had to open directly around a ship to draw it into this void. Traveling at warp speed, even if we were a few hundred or a few thousand kilometers away, we could conceivable and moved into the opening at nearly the same instant it opened."

"So all we have to do is find this opening and we can use it to get out," said Archer.

"It's not that easy," said Trip. "As the Sub-Commander said, it moves randomly. There's no way to determine when or where it might appear. None of our sensors seem to be able to locate it. And considering size of this void, it could take decades or even centuries before it would randomly open on us."

"Are you saying there's no way out of this place?" asked Archer.

"Not exactly," said T'Pol. "The probe launched by the captain of the Botan did provide us with some curious information. His settings for the probe should have revealed very little about this area. However, it was able to detect the opening. If we modify the Enterprise sensors, we should be able to locate it."

"The problem is," said Trip, "that by the time we realize we've detected it, it will have already moved to a different area. A random area which we can't predict."

"In addition," said T'Pol, "the opening operates similar to a black hole. The gravitational pressure is one way: into the void. Even at maximum warp, we would be unable to escape it's influence."

"Is there any good news?" asked Archer, his patience wearing thing.

"Yes, sir," said Trip. "If we could produce a large enough explosion, it just might widen the opening enough for us to get through it. The explosion would force everything outward, even against the gravitational forces of the opening."

"Could we do it with a torpedo?" asked Archer.

"No, sir," said Malcolm. "Even if we launch every torpedo we have, it wouldn't be nearly half enough."

"But we think there might be a way," said Trip. "According to the sensor readings, that asteroid we encountered seems to be made almost totally of dark matter. It's what drained the dilithium crystals on the Botan. And it's only a matter of time before it starts to drain ours as well."

"What does that have to do with a way out of here?" asked Archer.

"Dark matter is one of the most powerful energy sources known," said Malcolm. "Star Fleet has been considering ways to harness it for better weapons, though it will probably be years before they do. Assuming they do at all. However, if we could ignite that asteroid, it might produce a large enough explosion for us."

"How do we do that?" asked Archer. "I'm assuming our torpedoes won't do it."

"No, sir," said Malcolm. "As far as I know there's only one way to ignite it. With another piece of dark matter."

"However," said T'Pol, "theoretically, an anti-matter explosion near enough to the asteroid might cause a chain reaction. With enough anti-matter, we could ignite the asteroid producing the desired explosion."

"How much anti-matter?" asked Archer. "Could we spare enough from our warp core for this?"

"No, sir," said Trip. "But the Enterprise isn't the only warp core we have. The Botan's engines are warp engines, though not as sophisticated or as powerful as the Enterprise's. We think it's enough to cause the explosion we need."

"Why do I hear a but coming?" asked Archer.

"There are many variables which we simply have no way to judge," said T'Pol. "If the engines explode too far away from the asteroid, they won't produce the desired explosion. If the engines explode too near the asteroid, it could be vaporized before the chain reaction could result. If either of these should happen, we would have no other means of escaping this void."

"And even if we are successful," said Trip, "there's another danger. The shockwave from two such powerful explosions so close together could rip the Enterprise apart."

Archer just stared at his officers. They had come up with a working plan to get them out of the void. But it was also a risky plan. On one hand, the explosion they needed could be insufficient to open an exit, leaving them forever stranded in the void. On the other hand, it could destroy the Enterprise completely. Neither was an option he relished.

"Assuming we produce a large enough explosion," said Archer, "and assuming we aren't blown to bits in that explosion, what would happen?"

"It would be like sticking a pin in a balloon," said Trip. Everything in this void would be expelled through the opening. We'd end up back in normal space, but we have no way to calculate how far out we would be flung. If there was a planet or even a ship in our exit path . . . well, let's just say, we'd never know it, sir."

"Do we have any other options?" asked Archer.

"No, Captain," said T'Pol. "Based on all available data, this is the only course of action."

"I have to agree, sir," said Trip. "It looks like it's our only chance. Everything is on here."

Trip handed Archer a PADD.

"Can we rig the Botan's engines to explode when we want to?" asked Archer.

"Sure," said Trip. "I can rig it so the magnetic containment field collapses whenever we want. Once that happens, it would only be a few seconds before the warp core goes into breech. After that, nothing would be able to stop it."

"Okay," said Archer. "Trip, get started on rigging the Botan's engines to breech when we want them to. T'Pol, I want you to go back to the Botan and download everything from their computers. Have Phlox bring the bodies of the Botan crew back to the Enterprise. At least we can return them to Earth so their families can give them a decent burial.

"Travis, I want you to organize a party to collect the personal effects of the Botan crew. Personal logs, mementos, photographs, anything that you think their families would like to have returned. Hoshi, search out database. See if you can find any surviving members of their families so that we can return the items to them.

"When you are all finished, let me know. I'll be in my ready room looking over the specifics of this plan. When we're all set, we'll see about getting us out of here. Dismissed."

Everyone left the situation room while Archer looked over the information on the PADD which Trip had given him. He wasn't thrilled with the plan. But, as T'Pol and Trip had said, it was the only one they had. After a moment, he left the situation room and went to his ready room to digest the information on the PADD.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

It took two hours to get everything prepared for the Enterprise to leave the void. Dr. Phlox had been able to set up stasis chambers in one of the cargo bays to hold the bodies of the Botan crew. T'Pol had downloaded the entirety of the Botan's computer logs. Hoshi, with the help of five other crew members, had carefully collected all of the personal belongings of the Botan crew and had meticulously cataloged them for return to the crew's family.

Trip had taken the time to set up a delayed self destruct sequence for the Botan's warp engines. The plan was simple. They would power the Botan's warp engines to full power. Then, using the ship's thrusters, they would position the Botan to within the optimal distance from the dark matter asteroid. T'Pol had carefully calculated the exact position the Botan had to be in.

Once in position, Trip had rigged a switch on the engineering console of the Botan. Flipping that switch would begin a five minute countdown to a warp core breech. Once the switch had been flipped, whomever was still on the Botan would use the shuttle to return to the Enterprise before the Botan exploded.

Malcolm had reinforced polarizing generator for the hull plating. The entire ship had been secured for what was expected to be a violent expulsion from the void. When everything was ready, Archer had Hoshi contact the Botan.

"Is everything ready over there, Trip?" asked Archer.

"Just about, sir," said Trip. "I'm making the final adjustments now. The delayed self destruct should be ready in five minutes."

"Good," said Archer. "I'm going over in a shuttle pod. As soon as you have everything set, get back to the Enterprise. I need you over here when we make our exit from this void."

"Sir?" questioned Trip. "Sir, there's no reason for you to come over here. I can handle the Botan. I'll be back on the Enterprise long before this thing explodes."

"No, Trip," said Archer, "I'm going to handle this. If anything goes wrong, I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"Captain," interjected T'Pol, "clearly, your place is on the bridge of the Enterprise. Commander Tucker is correct. He is more than adequate to handle the situation aboard the Botan."

"T'Pol," said Archer, "if anything goes wrong, we could loose the shuttle pod. I won't ask any of my crew to needlessly endanger their life. This is my responsibility."

"Sir," said Malcolm, "I have to agree with Command Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol. The Enterprise needs her captain, sir. I'm sure nothing is going to go wrong. But if it does, we can't afford to loose you, sir."

"Malcolm," began Archer.

"Captain," said T'Pol, "as the second senior ranking member of this crew and your defacto second in command, one of my primary responsibilities is the safety of the ship's captain. I must also point out that your primary responsibility is to the Enterprise. Not only to get it out of this void, but once we have left this void."

Archer looked at T'Pol. He hated to admit it, but she was right. His primary responsibility WAS the Enterprise. He had some eighty plus people counting on him. Many of them on their first deep space mission.

"Trip," said Archer, "don't take any chances. Once you flip that switch, get right back to the Enterprise. If we sustain any damage when we're thrown clear, I'm going to need you to make repairs."

"Aye, sir," said Trip. "You don't need to worry about that. I have no hankerin' to remain in this void once the Enterprise leaves."

"Good," said Archer. "Let us know when you're ready. We'll monitor your progress from here."

"Will do, sir," said Trip.

The view screen went dead. Only the Botan showed on the screen. Everyone waited patiently for Trip to call back saying that everything was ready. It seemed like an eternity. Finally, Hoshi told Archer that Trip was hailing them.

"Everything's set," said Trip. "I'm beginning to position the Botan into place. Once it's in place, I'll activated the self destruct. Ensign Craig is standing by in the shuttle pod. It's all warmed up and ready to go."

"Great," said Archer. "I'll have the shuttle bay doors open ready to receive the shuttle pod. We'll move into position while you're positioning the Botan into position. As soon as both ship's are in position, flip the switch. Then get the hell out of there."

"You don't need to say that twice," said Trip. "Talk to you in a couple of minutes."

"Travis," said Archer. "Take us into position as far from that asteroid as possible.

Then stand by to receive the shuttle pod."

"Aye, sir," said Travis.

Silently, the Enterprise moved away from the asteroid. It took up a position two hundred fifty thousand kilometers from the asteroid. Then it waited for a call from Trip. Finally, Trip radioed and notified Archer that the Botan was in position. Archer told him to activate the self destruct, then get back to the Enterprise. Less than a minute later, the shuttle pod undocked from the Botan and began to make it's way to the Enterprise. If T'Pol's calculations were correct, the shuttle pod would dock with the Enterprise in three minutes. That would give them one minute more before the Botan went into a warp core breech and explode. And, hopefully, would provide them a way out of the void.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

The shuttle pod docked with the Enterprise and Trip went immediately to engineering. On the bridge, everyone sat watching the Botan hovering near the dark matter asteroid. It seemed an eternity waiting for the Botan's engines to breech. The hull was polarized, all non-essential systems had been shut down, and everyone on the Enterprise waited for the inevitable explosion.

Suddenly, the Botan flared and exploded on the view screen. The flash from the explosion obscured everything on the view screen. Within seconds, the shockwave from the explosion rocked the Enterprise. But it was not nearly as massive as Archer had imagined it would have been. When the flash subsided, the dark matter asteroid sat alone in the void.

"It would appear," began T'Pol, "that the explosion from the Botan's engines were insufficient to . . .."

She was interrupted as the asteroid suddenly exploded. The flash from this explosion was so bright that the entire bridge crew had to avert their eyes from the view screen. The experience was not unlike looking directly unto the sun.

Suddenly, the shockwave rocked the Enterprise. This wave was many times more violent than the first. Unable to remain in the seat, Archer was thrown to the floor of the bridge. His head struck the base of the helm and his head began to swim. He quickly lost consciousness wondering if the shockwave was destroying the Enterprise.

Archer opened his eyes and found himself staring at the bulkhead over the bridge. He sat up and leaned against the helm. The bridge was in total disarray. Most of the consoles had shorted out. Even now, some of them sputtered and shot sparks in various directions.

The rest of the bridge crew was also beginning to regain consciousness. Archer stood up, then helped Travis back into his seat at the helm. Malcolm was shaking his head but appeared uninjured. T'Pol had a small cut over one eye and her green blood oozed from it. She displayed no sign of discomfort which would be completely in keeping with her Vulcan demeanor.

Hoshi stood up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked around the bridge and decided that there were no serious injuries to any of the crew. She immediately began to attend to her console.

"Report," ordered Archer, moving to his command chair.

"Most of the primary systems on the bridge have been compromised," reported T'Pol. "Switching to backup systems. There are systems down all over the ship. Warp drive is offline. Hull polarization generator is damaged. Life support on minimal. Gravity plating is offline on decks three, four, and seven."

"We seemed to have survived the explosion," said Travis.

"An illogical statement," said T'Pol, "since we are still here."

"Weapon systems are down," reported Malcolm. "They don't seem to be damaged, though. I should be able to have them back up in a few minutes."

"Communications on backup systems," reported Hoshi. "We'll have to replace the main console, but we have communications."

"Travis," said Archer, looking at the blank view screen, "what's our position? Did we clear the nebula?"

"I don't know, sir," said Travis. "The helm isn't responding. Unlike Hoshi's comm. panel, we don't have helm control."

"Do what you can," said Archer. "T'Pol, what about sensors?"

"Coming on line now, sir," said T'Pol. "It will take a few moments to calibrate them."

"Sir," said Travis.

Archer looked at Travis and saw him staring at the view screen. He looked up to the view screen but didn't see anything for a minute. Suddenly, the screen cleared and a field of stars appeared. Archer was unfamiliar with the constellations he saw on the screen.

"Captain," said T'Pol, "it would appear that we are seven point three light years from the point at which we entered the void."

"Seven light years?" questioned Archer. "Well, at least we're out of that void. It would seem that your theory for the explosion was correct."

"Obviously," said T'Pol. "However, I failed to take into account the density of the asteroid. The explosion of the Botan set up a chain reaction in the asteroid. That is why it did not explode at the same time but several seconds later."

"At least it worked," said Archer. "Get a damage report from all sections. Get repair crews on all of the damage. I want the hull polarizing generator given top priority."

"Understood," said T'Pol.

Archer left the bridge and went to his ready room. Once he knew the exact extent of the damage to the Enterprise, he would decide if they would continue on their mission to the asteroid belt they had been on their way to survey. Until then, he would have to prepare a report for Star Fleet Command on the void and the information they had gathered on it. He had no idea where to start on that report.

The End.


End file.
